White Day 2005 Fic
by lain-trigger01
Summary: Belated White Day everyone! This is an AU fic. Two girls pass by and see Sasuke and Naruto. They see one thing. The pair sees it differently. Its all a matter of perspective right? Why do you love a person anyway? Slight WAFF.


Title: **White Day 2005 Fic**

Pairing: Sasu/Naru

Series: Naruto

Warning: AU. shounen-ai... and fluff.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. All of them are property of Kishimoto-sensei. Wahhhh!

* * *

The loud ringing noise of the first bell sang throughout the school. Students poured out from their respective classrooms and milled about the corridors, laughing, rushing, talking, and walking on to their next class. Students who didn't have classes at that period hung around the school cafeteria or on the benches located along the open-air, interconnecting, first floor hallways. 

A girl passing along those aforementioned hallways nudged her friend and discretely pointed her head towards a specific pair of students.

Sitting on the bench were two boys. Uchiha Sasuke, a popular guy at school, top student, and rich orphan with a very hot and cool elder brother; sprawled beside him was a blonde in a thin, clingy shirt. The blonde had unremarkable features, his hair was shaggy and stood in all directions, lapis lazuli eyes, scrawny frame, darkly tanned skin, average height. Everything about him was average.

"That's Naruto. He's gay," her friend whispered. Large green eyes widen and steal another glance at the pair. "Seriously? He doesn't, well, ..look gay."

Blue eyes rolled in their sockets. "Like, whatever, okay? He's, like, friends with this other girl-looking gay guy in my english class. Believe me when I tell you he's gay."

"So?" the girl whispers back. "Its not like that's anything new."

Her friend gave her a slow, satisfied, grin. "Ahh, the catch is he's gay, he's friends with Sasuke. And he has a crush on him."

"Nooo." The girl dragged the syllables out, her voice clearly reflecting her disbelief.

"That's, like, so disgusting? They're friends. Friends shouldn't go around crushing on other friends." The girl throws another glance at the pair, observing the finer details this time.

Naruto fidgeted around on the bench, his body turned in Sasuke's direction, casting glances in his direction every other minute, almost as if he were slightly pleading with Sasuke. Sasuke had slung both of his arms along the back of the bench, his legs slightly crossed and stretched out in front of him, as if he owned the world. Despite the relaxed position, his body was tense and he glared heatedly at the space in front of him. He did not do anything to acknowledge the blond beside him; it was almost as if he were embarassed and annoyed by the blond's mere presence. Somehow though the two gave off the air of being in an intimate relationship.

The girl giggled. "Do you think he's bribed Sasuke or something to get in a relationship with him? I bet he'd do anything just to be together with Sasuke." She rolled her eyes.

"Nevermind how fake that relationship would be."

"Sasuke probably pitied him and agreed for the sake of their friendship. I mean, really, why else would Sasuke be with him, right? He's, like, just not in the same league with Sasuke. He's so average, while Sasuke's really hot, smart and rich." The girl giggled and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Well, whatever their reasons may be, both of you are going to be late for your next class if you don't hurry up." A quiet male voice answered from behind.

The two girls whirled around. "Haku! My god you scared me to death!" She hit his arm. "Don't go scaring people up like that! I'm too young to die of heart attack!" Inwardly the girl wondered if Haku had heard the rest of their conversation.

Haku just smiled at them. His dark eyes gleamed though. _They didn't know how wrong they were._

* * *

The second bell rent through the balmy afternoon. The hallways and corridors and pathways were once again cleared of the deluge of students. The few students who were left loitering around all had their own businesses to mind. 

On one particular bench, a blonde tensed up as soon as the bell rang. To hide his agitation, he instead focused his attention on the late students rushingand dragging their feetto their classes. A few minutes pass on in silence.

Beside him, Uchiha Sasuke, stood up in one fluid move and picked up his trademark body bag. "Dobe. Follow me."

His curt, clipped tone brooked no arguments. Nor did he glance behind him to check with Naruto.

Naruto sighed and picked up his satchel bag and books. Sasuke had not spared him a glance nor word for the past thirty minutes. At first he had started to babble, but it was obvious that the Uchiha refused to listen and paid him no attention. For the past thirty minutes both of them had just sat there quietly, a feat in itself for Naruto, while the Uchiha brooded and visually murdered the stone floor. It was obvious that Sasuke was majorly pissed-off at him. Sasuke's anger was palpable and frightening in its intensity; to be around Sasuke at the moment could be likened to hugging a block of ice riddled with ice picks.  
Sadly though, despite his intuitions, he refused to push this aside for the moment.

_**Uzumaki Naruto did not run away from anything.**_

Especially from prissy-assed Uchihas who thought they saw something when they didn't...really.

Naruto sighed again and watched the distance grow between him and Sasuke. He grumbled under his breath but stood up to follow Sasuke anyway.

The moment he closed and locked the rest room's door with an audible click, Uchiha Sasuke whirled around to face him, blazing red eyes flashing.

_Uh-oh. Sasuke's really mad._

"What the fuck did you think you were doing, dobe?" Sasuke exploded. Naruto didn't think a single sentence could express so much anger.

"Heheh, Sasuke, man, you're eyes are going all r-" the rest of Naruto's sentence was choked off as Sasuke pushed him roughly against the wall, his hands dropping his books and bag.

"Answer the question, dobe." The unspoken threat in his voice could have made a mob hitman proud.

"Really, Sasuke, you don't have to get physical. It was nothing. I swear. It was just-ack!"

Sasuke stopped violently shaking Naruto, though his hands still gripped Naruto's arms, hard enough to bruise. His warm, moist breath ghosted over Naruto's face as he spoke. "Nothing? Throwing yourself all over your pretty-boy friend in public is nothing?"

Naruto released a soft sound of frustration. "If you had listened to me at all a while ago, you'd know that it was all a plan to get Zabuza to realize his feelings for Hak-" Sasuke clamped his lips over Naruto's. Naruto was pretty sure his lips and arms would have a nice collection of bruises by tomorrow.

Sasuke lifted his lips from Naruto, although his lips brushed enticingly with the blond's whenever he spoke. "Don't ever say that name again. I don't want to hear that name coming from your lips. Understand?"

Naruto quickly protested. "But Sasuke, Hak-" Sasuke's lips were clamped tightly against his own again. If Naruto had known Haku's name would have this effect on Sasuke, he'd have made it his mantra a few months ago. "But Sasuke, Haku's my friend! How am I supposed to talk to him without saying his name?"

Sasuke gave him an evil grin, his red eyes unfocusing as he thought of things Naruto would much rather not know about. "All the better. Don't talk to him anymore."

Naruto's amusement quickly changed into annoyance. "Sasuke, quit being unreasonable will you? I can't just do that to him! He's my friend!" He wailed.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at him. "And I'm your boyfriend."

Naruto's eyes narrowed back at him. "And he's my friend! Am I supposed to choose? No, don't answer that, that was a rhetorical question. I told you, it was nothing. It meant nothing. He's just my friend and it was just something we thought up to make his crush-cum-love-interest realize his feelings! You weren't even supposed to see that!"

Sasuke's voice took on a pained tone. "What I don't know wouldn't hurt me. Was that your reasoning?"

"No!" Naruto all but exploded. "I meant I didn't think of the possibility that you'd see it!"

"So what if I hadn't seen it, then? Why would it have been any different?"

"Because then, it would just be another one of my pranks that I tell you about!" Naruto, couldn't understand why he was getting annoyed, really. Maybe because he wasn't accustomed to explaining himself to anyone. _Really, this was giving him a headache_.

Sasuke moved back a bit and stared at Naruto. He looked so vulnerable at that moment that Naruto's irritation vanished. "A prank." Sasuke muttered as if he were in a daze. He watched Naruto closely. "Is that what this is? A prank? Another one of your games?" He said the last one bitterly.

"No!" Naruto vehemently shook his head. He cut his head to the side, his hands fisted. "This... This is a relationship. This is special to me." To be honest, his relationship with Sasuke was the one thing that he was really serious about. This relationship of theirs meant the world to him, literally.

Sasuke stepped forward again, his gaze, now the regular black, holding Naruto's blue one. "Then you better understand that there are some things that you need to consider when you're in a relationship. You owe your partner that much. One of those things you have to keep in mind in whatever you do is what your partner would feel about what you're about to do. For once in your life dobe, think before you act!" Sasuke lashed out.

"What the fuck is your problem anyway? We didn't really do anything okay? We didn't kiss or hold hands or anything! And it was just that one time that Zabuza was looking at us! Okay, maybe I got carried away acting, but it was so much fun making Zabuza jealous! I was just helping my friend! Can you blame me for that? Can't you trust me?" Naruto ended his little tirade on a despairing note. Even he knew that a relationship without trust was not a relationship.

Sasuke's eyes took on the red tint and a shuttered look. "I want to trust you, but you flirt with anything that is male and moves!"

Naruto threw a pained look at Sasuke at the insult. His tone reminded him of the times before they became friends when all they seemed to care about was to hurt the other in the worst possible way. Feeling despair slowly but surely smother him, he clung to what remained of his pride. "Flirt? When have I ever flirted with anyone other than you?"

Sasuke used his body to crush Naruto's to the wall. "Don't think I don't notice what you've been doing Naruto. Or did you think that rubbing your hand along a guy's arm is normal? Why do you have to laugh at all the guys' jokes, even at the very stupid ones? And don't even try to deny that you check out other guys!" He kissed Naruto deeply, possesively. "I see everything about you, dobe. You can't hide anything from me. I think of you every stupid moment of the day. Hell, I obsess about you! I **know **when you've been flirting!"

Naruto felt as if Sasuke had sucked out his soul with that kiss and now held it captive with his own. Which didn't really bother him, strangely enough... It took a while for Sasuke's words to sink in.

Large blue eyes stared up at Sasuke. "That's flirting?"

Sasuke blinked in confusion, losing the anger brought on by their previous arguments. "Dobe. What do you mean 'That's flirting'? What did you think flirting is?"

Naruto still sounded confused. "I don't really know. I've never bothered about relationships and whatever remember? I guess I kind of thought it was like saying stuff with sexual connotations or something?"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, forgetting his questions at the moment. "Dobe. That's hitting on someone not flirting." Showing the great Uchiha tenacity, he turned their conversation back on track. "Do you really have to flirt with everyone?" He tightened his hold on Naruto. He could bear Naruto's flirting with other people as long as it didn't progress any further. Uchiha Sasuke would much rather swallow his pride than lose Naruto.

"I don't flirt!" was Naruto's automatic response. At Sasuke's raised eyebrow, he explained himself. "I don't rub other guys' arms okay? I just like the feel of anyone else's shirt against my palms. Its so warm and soft and... I just like it. You know I crave physical contact." Naruto mumbled the last part, as if he were ashamed to admit that he needed others. "And what can I say, I have a shallow sense of humor! You of all people should know that. Umm, about the checking other guys out thing...uh." Naruto stuttered.

A blush spread across Naruto's tanned face. "I appreciate their bodies and I'm a horny teenage boy okay?" The blush intensified even more, and Naruto's voice dropped several notches on the volume and pitch scale. "But I always find myself comparing them to you and then I realize all the more how much I love and want you." He practically mumbled to himself.

Sasuke stared at him. "Coming from anyone else, what you've said would have been the lamest excuse I've ever heard."

"Sasuke!" Naruto glared at his boyfriend.

Sasuke grinned down at him. "Strangely enough, I believe you. I guess stupidity can be infectious," he smirked. _I won't lose you. **Ever.**_

Naruto's voice dropped into an icy growl. "What the fuck do you mean by that!"

Sasuke snickered. "My boyfriend, the defensive idiot. Why are you so defensive anyway? You know I'd never dream of insulting you." The mischievous gleam in Sasuke's back-to-normal eyes belied his words.

Naruto snorted. "Yeah right." He paused to snuggle into Sasuke's hug and appreciate the fact that Sasuke seemed to be over his hissy fit. And then realized something. Naruto lightly hit Sasuke's arm with a fist. "Stop trying to change the subject, bastard! What did you mean? And I'm not defensive!"

Sasuke laughed out loud. "I'm not trying to change the subject, dobe. And it isn't my fault that you have such a short attention span."

"Sasuke! You fucking bastard!" Blue eyes glittered with rage as Naruto glared up at him. "Stupid boyfriend... throwing hissy jealous fits..." Naruto muttered under his breath.

Sasuke grinned and hugged Naruto's body close. _The dobe's in my arms and cursing my name; all's right with the world._

A few minutes later found the two sitting on the cold marble floor, having tired of their standing postions, with Naruto sitting in between Sasuke's legs, Sasuke's hands rubbing lazily at his arms. The pair sat in silence, lost in their thoughts as they enjoyed the other's presence.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked tentatively.

Sasuke tightened his arms around Naruto, responding to the slight tensing of the blond's body. "Yeah?"

"Is this a relationship? Or is it a fling?" Naruto tensed even more. "Or are we friends with benefits?"

Silence was his repsonse.

Naruto hurried to fill the silence, blabbering his thoughts in a rioting rush. "I mean, I heard of those things before but I don't really know and we haven't really talked about it, not that I'm insisting that we talk about it. Although we are talking right now, so I was just wondering, 'cause you know I know next to nothing about these things and I heard those girls talking about me a while ago and I... I just want to know..." he trailed off uncertainly.

"I take back what I've said. I can never be as stupid as you."

Naruto flinched and tried to cover it up by glaring at Sasuke. "Bastard!"

"I know. I love you, too." He grinned at Naruto cheekily.

"Stop joking around!" Naruto tried to move away and stop himself from crying. How embarassing, to cry in front of your crush and rival.

Sasuke's arms prevented him from moving further, pressing Naruto's body close to his. "Idiot. Isn't it obvious?" He pressed a kiss against the bright blond hair. "I really like you. Do you think I'm the type of person who would joke around about things like that? Seriously, I'm insulted." He let his breath tickle Naruto's sensitive nape, before moving to nibble on the exposed junction of his neck and shoulder.

"Sasuke-ahh!" Naruto wrenched his neck away from that teasing warmth and turned around to face him. "So we're together now right? I'm not a fling or a friend with benefits?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, yes. Dobe is that so hard to understand? Maybe I should show it to you in a more concrete way..." And with that Sasuke placed his lips over Naruto's, sharing an open-mouthed kiss with the blond. After much oral exercise, red lips lifted from red bruised lips. "There, does that answer your question?"

Glazed blue eyes looked up at him dazedly. "W-what?"

"I'm glad that you don't have any further arguments. Now... why-" Sasuke had pushed him back to lie down on the floor.

"Wait!" Naruto cut him off.

Sasuke glared down at him.

Naruto blushed. "You aren't doing this only for the sex are you?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, his voice taking on an impatient, annoyed tone. "Does it matter?"

Naruto's blue eyes flashed in anger as he pushed Sasuke back. Sasuke landed on the floor with a mumbled "oof!" as Naruto straddled him. "It matters to me. If you just want the sex then fine, just don't lead me on. And don't pretend to be my boyfriend. And stay out of my personal life!" Naruto added, remembering the reason why they were having this conversation in the first place.

Sasuke smirked at him. "Oh, but I can't help it, dobe. I **am **your personal life."

Naruto smirked back at him, though his blue eyes were misting up already. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to look for someone else to take up that place?"

Naruto blinked up at Sasuke's red-eyed face. When had Sasuke flipped them over?  
"Don't you even fucking joke about that. I will always be your personal life, no matter what you do. I'll haunt you. I won't let you forget me or replace me." Sasuke growled at him.

Naruto's eyes took on a shuttered look. "As you've said: does it matter?" Anger laced through his words.

Sasuke took several calming breaths. Being hotheaded was not going to do either of them good. Again, he wouldn't lose Naruto over something as stupid as this, not when he had worked so hard just for them to get here.

Perhaps a little bit of straight-forward honesty was necessary on his part.

Sasuke leaned down and fortified himself with a deep, stolen kiss from Naruto. And crossed his fingers and hoped that he wouldn't mess up.

Sasuke stared down into those blue eyes. "Yes, it does matter. Do you think I'd obsess about who you hugged and touched in public if I didn't care? Do you think I'd feel jealous? Do you think I'd exert this much effort in trying to make this work if I didn't care? Fangirls and fanboys are throwing themselves at my feet. Models try to flirt and offer to have sex with me. But do I care? No. Because they're not you." Sasuke breathed in. "I want you. Regardless of what other people see or say, you're special to me. They don't make me as happy as when I'm with you. Its not the sex, it's not because I pity you, or whatever else you might have heard those girls say. I'm with you because I love you."

A dazed blond was his only answer.

"Naruto?"

Naruto blinked several more times before he managed to get a grip of his thoughts.

"Oi, dobe, stop it already! Talk to me." Sasuke was starting to get annoyed and very, very uncomfortable. He really just wasn't the emotional type.

Naruto stared up at him. " I don't know what to think...Umm... hi?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sealed his lips over Naruto's. _I've always hated just talking... Mhmmm, action is way better. Actions don't allow you to lie or to think about your ex-rival's rather sappy confession of love._

"Sasuke?" Naruto panted for air.

Sasuke's only response was to lick and nibble his boyfriend's lips.

"I love you."

Sasuke paused to grin against Naruto's neck and continued to kiss and nibble his way down the golden brown column. _I wonder why Naruto's neck isn't as darkly tanned as some of his other body parts?_

Naruto moaned and threaded his fingers through the cool, fine, silky strands of Sasuke's hair, his legs automatically bending on either side of Sasuke to better accomodate his body.

"Sasuke..." Naruto gasped at one particularly hard nip. "You do know that there would be some very serious consequences if we're caught doing anything at school, right?"

Sasuke licked at the skin he had bared by pulling up Naruto's shirt, enjoying the sensation of his tongue against warm, Naruto-tasting skin and the whimper that the blond released. "Then we just have to be quick about this..." he muttered as he scooted up to steal another soul-wrenching kiss from Naruto.

Sasuke grinned at the blond. "Besides, don't you think it would add a certain thrill to our making up activities?" Sasuke's grin quickly turned into a leer.

"Oh, shit." Naruto whimpered as he recognized the look in Sasuke's eyes. It had been the same look Sasuke had been wearing when they had first gotten together. Naruto hadn't been able to walk properly the day after that.

That phrase and Sasuke's grinning face were the last coherent thoughts that Naruto was able to put together.

* * *

Later, snuggling in Naruto's rumpled bed, the blond couldn't help but start asking questions again. 

"Sasuke? Were you really jealous of Hak-mmph!"

Sasuke lifted his lips from Naruto's. "I thought I told you to never say that name again?"

Naruto chose to ignore that comment. "But he's just my friend. How can you be jealous of him? I've known him for a longer time than I've known you! He's like a brother to me!"

Sasuke rolled onto his back, dragging Naruto's protesting body with him. "You're not exactly helping me like him better with comments like that." Sasuke chuckled at the indignant glare Naruto was throwing down at him.

He tucked the blond's head underneath his chin, he didn't want Naruto to see his insecurity. "How should I know if you guys were friends with benefits? There were rumors... and you guys acted so close and intimate sometimes."

Naruto snapped his head back, accidentally hitting Sasuke's chin at the same time. "Ouch!" He rubbed his head where it had hit Sasuke's chin, mumbling a quick "sorry..." to the other teen. "Rumors! Intimate! I admit Haku and I could be a bit touchy-feely sometimes, but I think its because we didn't received much physical affection in our lives. Besides, you were my first! Shouldn't you have known how I felt for you by that?"

"Naruto, I hate to break this to you, but we were both drunk remember? People do weird things when they get drunk." Sasuke paused as he ran over Naruto's other questions. "And you've said his name!" Sasuke all but growled.

"Yup. Deal with it."

Sasuke growled and did... try... to deal with his, umm, aggression and jealousy.

Quite some time later, in the exact same room and exact same bed lay a drowsy Uzumaki Naruto and smug Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto opened one bleary blue eye. "Sasuke? Why don't you just help me get Haku together with Zabuza? That way you don't have to get jealous if I need to do things which I didn't think would piss you off." He mumbled against the cotton pillow.

Sasuke thought about it for a while. _Get rid of competition, of the primary threat to our relationship._

Naruto turned over to face him when he didn't respond. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled at him and hugged him close. "Go to sleep, dobe. Let me handle Haku and Zabuza. I have the perfect plan in mind."

Naruto nodded, half asleep already. He was lucky enough not to see the wicked smirk that bloomed on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke's Uchiha pride demanded a bit of revenge. Haku and Zabuza were in for a real wild ride.

* * *

Somewhere in the city, Haku suddenly woke up, shivering from the sudden decrease in temperature. 

Still half-asleep, he pats around the bed for one end of the bedcovers and grabs his fallen, handmade Zabuza plush-doll from the floor. Tucking himself back under the warm, warm covers with the plush doll, he goes back to sleep.

Completely forgetting the sudden drop in the temperature.

Dreaming sweet boyhood dreams of his love, completely ignorant of the foul plans Uchiha Sasuke had in mind.

After all, ignorance is bliss.

OWARI

* * *

AN: umm... right. I just wanted to get this out of my system. I have to write three final papers and this is all I can think about. Sheesh, talk about a persistent plot bunny. Hope you guys enjoyed! Even if it was a slightly confusing and pointless ride. 


End file.
